Keely Northman Season 3
by Professor of Harry-Potterology
Summary: This is the Third installment of Keely Adams-Northman and Jessica Hamby, the Two Teenage Vampires, daughters of Eric Northman and Bill Compton. (Season's 1 & 2 are both written under 'Two Teenage Vampires)
1. Chapter 1

Keely grinned as she looked at the blonde that entered Fangtasia.

"Heads up Pam, cupcake's here" she said in a taunting voice. The blonde looked at her from the bar as the two females walked over in their leather cat suits to Sookie Stackhouse who looked positively delicious in the lavender purple dress, with her neck on show.

"Now I don't remember telling you Lavender was my favourite colour" Pam said and Sookie turned and came face-to-face with Eric Northman's two progeny's. Pam, the blonde lesbian bitch and Keely the teenage brunette bitch, who was surprisingly best friends with the sweet and sometimes grumpy, Jessica.

"I'm in no mood for lesbian weirdness tonight Pam. Where's Bill?" Sookie asked and Keely smirked.

"Hey the stiff might actually have a brain, if he left you" Keely smirked and Pam smirked as Sookie glared at the brunette.

"I have no idea" Pam replied.

"Then where's Eric?" she asked and the two 'sisters' shared an amused look.

"He's erm...indisposed at the moment" Keely smirked.

"Indisposed doing what?" Sookie asked and Keely smirked and raised her eyebrows. The two female vampires followed the blonde down to the basement and saw their maker shagging their new worker, Yvetta.

"Sookie, stop don't. Come back" Pam said lamely and Keely giggled as they heard the familiar squeals of Yvetta.

"I know he's in here...Bill" Sookie called and then stopped when she saw the real activities of Eric Northman.

"Holy S" she gasped and Pam and Keely shared an amused look as their maker stopped and Yvetta panted.

"Sookie" Eric said and slowly turned.

"See anything you like?" he asked and Pam smirked.

"I do" she said and Keely rolled her eyes as Eric walked over to them, completely naked.

"I take it Sookie couldn't be stopped?" he asked and the two females gave him innocent looks.

"What can we say? She over-powered us?" Pam smirked and he rolled his eyes at her as Keely gasped and looked away.

"What's wrong Keely? You see Godric" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"He's my fiancé, not my maker" she replied, turning her back to him, making him and Pam laugh.

"Fiancé? Congratulations. I knew you two made...no. Where's Bill" Sookie said and Keely sighed and turned around, not wanting to miss the amused faces of her 'family'. She made sure to keep her eyes level with Eric's face.

"Off you go girls" he said and they pouted at him.

"Fine" they agreed and Keely rolled her eyes as Pam paused to get another look at the naked Yvetta.

"I'm going to need surgery to remove tonight from my head" Keely muttered as they left.

"What's wrong cupcake? You like sex" Pam said and Keely nodded.

"When it's me and Godric. I would rather face wolves that see you or Eric fucking someone" she said and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Oh calm down, Keely. Sex is a natural thing, especially around Vampires. I'd be surprised if Godric is not shagging Isabel" she said and Keely froze.

"What?" she gasped and Pam looked at her younger 'sister' and sighed.

"I'm sorry Keely but Vampire's aren't known to be monogamous" she said and carried on walking as Keely sighed and headed to Eric's office.

"Hello?" she heard Isabel ask.

"Hey Isabel, it is Keely. Is Godric there?" she asked.

"He's with July, honey. Want to me to go and get him?" she asked and Keely paused.

"July? Who's that?" she asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Oh some girl he met. You should hear her scream. You are one lucky girl Keely" Isabel laughed and Keely gasped and slammed down the phone.

"See" Pam's voice said and she looked up and Pam gasped.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. I thought Eric already explained that to you" she said and Keely sighed.

"No but thank you for letting me know that romance between vampires is sex and sex only" she said and ran from the room. She ran down the tunnel and to their little house and locked her door. She grabbed the gloves and placed the silver chain around it so that Eric and Pam couldn't knock the door down to get in. She sat on her bed and cried. Godric had been such an amazing help over the past year. He'd taken her and Jessica all over the world. They'd seen everything from the pyramids in Egypt to Aires Rock in Australia back to the White House. She'd been so happy when he'd proposed on top of the Statue of Liberty and now she found out that he was fucking some human chick over in Dallas? She grabbed her phone and called for the one guy that she trusted that could help; her big brother Patrick.

"Hey Kel" he greeted.

"You need to come and get me" she said.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he panicked.

"I need someone to cry to since Eric is busy and so is Pam" she said.

"I'll be right there" he said and she hung up. She changed into jeans and a top with a black leather jacket and boots and then removed the silver chains and used the back entrance and ran to the car park. A few minutes later her brother arrived and they drove to the new apartment he was living in.

"What happened Keely?" he asked as he handed her a box of tissues. He had long since given up buying true blood for her. She refused to drink it and always made sure to eat before she went to see him, just in case.

"Godric's cheating on me" she said and he gasped.

"What?" he asked and she nodded and began to explain what Pam had said, her phone conversation with Pam and the fact that she hadn't actually seen Godric in over two months.

"...how could you fail me?!" Eric roared as he talked to one of his second-in-command sheriffs.

"Eric" Pam called and he calmed, slightly.

"Find him Mr. Rubin, or tomorrow night will be your last" Eric growled and hung up, putting the Bluetooth back into his ear.

"What?" he growled at Pam who stood behind him in the basement.

"You're losing it" she replied.

"How's that helpful Pam? Bill is missing and thanks to you, so is Keely" he growled and she sighed.

"You need to call the Queen" she said, ignoring the Keely remark. The brunette was most likely with either Jessica or her brother.

"The Queen is the last person I need, finding out about this" he snapped at her.

"You're not the only one whose fate hangs in the balance here" she snapped back.

"And what do you think the Queen will do if I tell her I've lost the one vampire who can link her to the dealing of Vampire Blood? That I have no idea where he is?" he asked.

"And what do you think she'll do if she finds out from someone else?" she remarked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Call the Queen" she said and he huffed.

"There are times when I seek your council Pam, now is not one of those times" he replied and walked away from her.

"Fine I'm going to ground then. Find Keely yourself" she snarled and stormed off. Eric sighed and went to call Keely's brother.

"She's here. She's in the back" her brother said and Eric sighed.

"Thank you, make sure she doesn't leave until I come for her tomorrow. I have to talk to her" he said.

"Will do, night Mr. Northman" Patrick said and hung up. Eric sighed and went to his own room, after checking on Pam. Eric stared as he saw the Queen of Louisiana and the Magistar enter his bar.

"Your highness, Magistar" he greeted. He glanced at the bar where Keely was working as she laughed with her human favourite Michael.

"Mr. Northman. I haven't seen you since the Bill Compton trial. How is your new...progeny" the Magistar greeted.

"Yes it's been...too long. Keely is fine thank you" Eric said and the man looked around.

"Ah yes. Well Vampire seems to like her. She is rather beautiful" the man said and Eric narrowed his eyes slightly and saw the Queen looked over and smirk.

"She with you or Pam?" she asked and he smirked.

"Godric" he replied and she looked at him.

"She's with Godric?" she huffed and he nodded.

"May I ask what brings you to Fangtasia?" Eric asked after a quick smirk at the Queen.

"We need to talk" The Queen said and then looked around the rather busy bar.

"You should probably close up" she advised.

"We could just use my office" he said.

"It's bugged" she replied and he looked at her.

"How do you know this?" he asked.

"Because I'm the one who bugged it" she replied with a cocky look.

"Its how I know I can trust you" she said sweetly and then walked past him.

"Alright. Everyone out now!" the Queen called and everyone began muttering and leaving. Eric watched Keely staring past him to the grinning Magistar as the Queen walked over to a confused Yvetta.

"Except, she can stay" she said and Yvetta looked at him.

"No. Now humans" the Magistar said and looked up at the barley dressed Yvetta. Eric discreetly nodded his head and Keely nodded back and turned to leave.

"Not so fast Miss Northman" the Magistar said and she froze and turned.

"I must say vampire agrees with you" he said and she looked at him as Pam grabbed her hand, knowing of the young female's feelings towards the man that had sentenced her to the life she now lived.

"If you will excuse us" Pam said and she ushered the young brunette from the room.

"I know it's awful but you'll feel better" Pam said and held out a warmed up Tru Blood. Keely sighed and took the bottle, sipping it and making a disgusted face. Both girls felt their makers rush of anger and entered the main room and saw him glaring at the Queen.

"Hello angel" the Queen greeted Keely.

"Hello Your highness" she replied and the redhead looked her up and down.

"Show me your fangs" she said and Keely glanced at Eric who nodded. She looked back at the Queen and clicked out her fangs.

"Yes you really are very beautiful" she said and Keely clicked them back and looked at her maker as the Queen turned to look at him.

"I'll show myself out" she said and Pam and Eric gasped as she grabbed Keely's throat and kissed the stunned brunette. She pulled away and walked out and Keely looked at a grinning Pam.

"Hottest thing I've seen all week" she said and Keely looked at her smirking maker.

"Think you could do that again?" he asked and she rolled her eyes and sighed and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights later, Pam dragged Keely to Sookie's house.

"Why do I have to go and see the stupid cow? She's annoying, she's annoying and she gets on my nerves" she said and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Because Eric asked us to now come on" she said and Keely sighed and walked up the steps and knocked on the window part of Sookie's door. The blonde pulled back the curtain and looked at them.

"May we?" Pam asked and Sookie opened the door.

"Come on in" she said and they calmly entered her house and looked around.

"Now why'd you have to go and kill that maenad? She's a terrific decorator" Pam said and Keely rolled her eyes.

"Any news about Bill?" Sookie asked.

"Nope, just making our nightly runs, Eric wanted me to give you this" Keely said and held out the cheque Eric had given her.

"This is too much. It's only supposed to be ten" Sookie said and Keely rolled her eyes.

"We know. Eric wanted to give you a bonus for going above and beyond and because you saved Godric" Pam said and Sookie saw Keely look at her heels.

"Well tell him thanks...I guess" she said and they nodded.

"I'll say you sounded more appreciative than that" Keely said and Sookie gasped when she heard a strange noise and both vampire's shivered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Eric calling us. We should probably check in" Keely replied.

"He can call you? Both of you, at the same time?" she asked and the two looked at her then before she could blink, they ran back to Fangtasia.

"...It stands for operation werewolf. Some kind of Nazi commando force from world war 2" Sookie said a week later as she, Jessica, Pam, Eric and Keely stood in Fangtasia. Sookie and Jessica had found a strange marking on some guys neck and had come back to the bar to check what it meant.

"And you found this branded on a dead man's neck?" he asked, looking at it.

"Bill summoned Jessica there. I think he was trying to show us who kidnapped him" Sookie said and Keely looked at Jessica who grinned.

"Yeah Nazi were-wolves" she said and the two giggled slightly then fell silent at Eric's stern look.

"That dead guy was strong and fast enough to take Bill. He had to be something supernatural. I was hoping you could tell us more" she said and he looked at her.

"Yeah, because anything with half a brain around here ain't normal" Eric, Pam and Jessica heard Keely mutter and the three females grinned as Eric rolled his eyes.

"Never seen it before. Sorry" Eric said and tossed the coaster with the drawing on it, onto the table in front of him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're blowing me off" Sookie said.

"Better than you just straight blowin' him" Keely said, feeling particularly naughty. Pam just managed to stifle her laugh as Jessica laughed. Sookie glared at the brunette and Eric sent her a smirk. He liked her in this mood, she was much more amusing. Eric said something to Pam in old Swedish and she looked at Jessica and Keely.

"Let's go to the ladies room and stare at ourselves in the mirror" Pam said and Keely knew that meant he wanted privacy so she, Pam and Jessica walked off.

"Pam…when you're feeding on someone…how do you not kill then?" Jessica asked shyly and Pam and Keely looked at her.

"Bill didn't teach you that?" Keely asked and Jessica sighed.

"Bill doesn't want me feeding on people and now he's gone and…" she trailed and Pam sighed as she looked in the mirror, fixing her lipstick as Keely messed around with her long curly hair.

"It's in the heartbeat, you feel it in the blood" Pam replied.

"Yeah?" Jessica asked and Keely smiled.

"And when it slows, you stop" Keely finished as Jessica began to drift. The redhead looked at her with a sheepish smile and Keely giggled.

"Yeah, but how do you stop?" Jessica asked as she walked over and sat on the small, red sofa in the ladies bathroom. Keely and Pam turned and leant against the sink, looking at the redhead.

"I think about crying children with soggy diapers…also maggots" Pam replied and Keely gave her sister a disgusted look.

"I think about small children without parents" Keely said softly and Jessica nodded as Pam rolled her eyes.

"You really are soft sometimes" she said and Keely smirked.

"Hard enough to tell you to let your pets out of an evening. One of them tried to feel me up in the bathroom this morning" she huffed and Pam grinned but didn't comment. A while later they had to go back in so Sookie could take Jessica back to Bill's.

"Sookie, you gotta get me home before dawn" Jessica said and Keely looked at her marker as did Pam, feeling the small part of him that was in pain. Pam walked the two out as Keely walked over to Eric.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Kiss me" he said and she looked at him, stunned.

"What?" she asked and he sighed.

"I have to distract myself. Kiss me" he said and she sighed and leaned forwards and gently kissed him. She mentally gasped when he wrapped his hand up in her hair, kissing her hard. They pulled away and saw Pam staring at them in shook.

"I have to go and...Yeah" Keely gasped and ran for her room. She sat on her bed and sighed. Eric was a great kisser but she felt like she was cheating on Godric. She looked at the ring on her finger and sighed. It was beautiful and simple. Godric had found a specialist jeweller that created platinum and white gold rings so she didn't have to wear gold jewellery, which she hated. She sighed and took it off, placing it onto her bedside table. Godric wasn't going to stay faithful then neither was she.

Pam frowned she saw Eric watching Keely as she danced around with Michael. She was being especially sexual tonight which was not like the brunette, certainly not when Godric wasn't around. Pam gasped as Michael took her hand and led her to a booth where they sat and he drank a vodka and coke and they began talking.

Eric floated down to Sookie's bedroom window at the Plaza Hotel. She sat on the large bed in only a baby pink night gown. She gasped and looked at him.

"Jesus Christ, you scared me half to death" she gasped as she walked over and opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" she asked.

"Waiting for you to invite me in" he replied calmly.

"Can all Vampires fly?" she asked.

"Can all humans sing?" he replied and she scoffed.

"Are you kiddin'? Couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it" she said and he smirked.

"Come on in" she said and he climbed through the window and she looked at him.

"So erm...how goes the search?" he asked as she turned and looked at him.

"Turns out, he's not who I was looking for" she replied as she stepped up to him. He looked at her as she placed her hand on his chest, timidly.

"You smell like the ocean in winter" she said and he looked at her.

"How is that possible? Bill doesn't smell like anything" she asked.

"It's not possible" he gasped at her.

"You played by the North Sea as a child" she replied.

"Yes" he gasped in a whisper.

"How did you know?" he asked as she reached up to brush the leather jacket from his body.

"I'm smelling your memories" she replied in a sensual whisper.

"How do you do that?" he asked.

"I've got skills you can't even imagine" she replied and he watched as her baby pink silk robe fell of her body. He watched it hit the floor and the second it did, it changed from baby pink to a hot, blood red. His eyes noticed that the bare feet were now covered with sexy black heels that led to black lace tights. He looked further up the body and groaned slightly when he saw the tights were stockings held up by a black garter belt. His gaze travelled further up the beautiful, flawless, pale body to a matching black lace bra. He gasped when he saw the familiar dark brown, curly hair. Sookie's face and body had changed into the beautiful pale body of his newest Progeny, Keely. Her lips were pouted and blood red as if she had just fed, her dark eyes looked darker thanks to the dark lashes and the dark smoky look around her eyes and her pale skin looked sexy and paler due to her black underwear.

"Keely" he gasped.

"Hello honey" she said in a sexy whisper before she gently pulled his head down and her lips met his. He gasped slightly and twisted one hand into her curly hair and the other to her neck, holding her to him. He fell backwards as she pushed him onto the bed which was now dressed in deep purple sheets, as opposed to the light ones it had sported when he was with Sookie. He groaned slightly when she crawled up the bed and straggled his lap.

"Want more?" she asked and he looked at her.

"You want more...or I boring you?" her voice changed and he shook his head and he realised he was back in Fangtasia with Yvetta trying to look sexy as she danced on the pole in front of him to the right. It amazed him how truly sexy he found his new Progeny, it was even more amazing that he was so turned on at the thought of having her pleasuring him when he had never thought of her that way before...apart from once or twice when he first turned her.

"That'll be all" he said and she frowned and walked off. He looked over at Keely and growled slightly. She sat in the booth kissing the human male, Michael.

"Let her go" he said as he appeared in front of them. Michael turned pale and ran off and Keely glared.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded and he grabbed her elbow and dragged her to his office.

"Did you not forget the small fact of you being engaged?" he asked and looked at her bare hand.

"He's fucking some human called July in Dallas. I am not going to play the idiot by letting him do as he wants, while I wait here waiting to be relieved of my hormones when he decides to come back, now unless you are planning to help me, then let me..." she began and then was cut off as his lips met hers. Eric knew he should feel bad about kissing her when Godric loved her like he did but she had a point. It wasn't fair of her to have to stay celibate while he shagged whoever he wished. When she'd mentioned him helping, something in him had snapped and he'd crossed the office and taken possession of her lips before she could finish talking. He groaned as her hands travelled up into his hair. He pulled her flush against him as they kissed. He lifted her off her feet and held back another groan as her legs wrapped around his hips. He placed her on her back on the floor of his office and felt her pulling at his clothes. He quickly pulled off his jacket, his top, his pants and her sexy, black cocktail dress.

"You ripped my dress" she gasped and he realised, in his haste, he'd actually ripped the dress clean off her body, leaving it in tatters on the ground.

"I'll get you a new one" he growled huskily and she gasped as she felt his hardness through the thin fabric of her panties. She almost screamed as his hard, cold, thick member surged up into her body. He held her tightly as he pounded into her roughly.


	3. Chapter 3

Pam froze when she heard the familiar sound of her maker having sex. She sighed and then frowned when she spotted Yvetta flirting with one of the other vampires.

"Yvetta" she called and the brunette looked at her.

"Come on Cupcake" she said and the pretty brunette followed Pam. Pam frowned and opened her maker's office door slightly and stood there in shock when she saw the girl he was shagging. Keely lay on the ground with her legs around his waist as he pounded into her, groaning and making her scream slightly at every thrust. Pam silently shut the door and led Yvetta to the basement where the two began having their own fun as Pam tried to get the image of Keely and Eric fucking out of her head.

A few nights later Keely woke with Eric's arm around her waist. She rolled into his arms and saw him looking at her and sighed.

"Why is it that you and Pam are always awake before me?" she pouted and he smiled and kissed her pouted lips.

"Because you are still only a baby" he said and she sighed and he got up and watched her dress with a smirk. She smiled at him and then leaned down and gently kissed him. She was about to ask him if he'd take her out for the night when he stiffened.

"I need you to help Pam at the bar tonight ok" he said and she nodded and he kissed her and vanished. Keely smiled and nodded as Pam left to go and powder her nose. Keely paused as she felt the power enter the bar. Expecting it to be Eric, she looked up with a smile which quickly vanished when she saw the Magistar across the room and without him seeing, she ran to find Pam.

"We have to call Eric" Pam said and handed Keely her phone.

"I'll keep them busy, you get Eric" she said and Keely nodded and used the secret passage and entered the basement, quickly dialling her maker's number.

"What?" he asked.

"We're being raided" she said.

"So? Bring the American Vampire League, they'll get the human police to leave. I'm busy love" he said and she sighed as she heard the Magister arguing with Pam and things been smashed.

"It's not the Police, it's the Magister" she said.

"I'm on my way" he replied and she sighed.

"Don't be stupid Eric, get out while you still can" she replied as they used the only language she knew fluently, French.

"It's a trap Eric. The Queen set you up" she said and then heard the door open and hung up as Pam was pushed down the stairs, slightly stumbling in her heels.

"Come, come out where ever you are" the Magistar said as he walked down the stairs and looked at her.

"Magister what a pleasant surprise" she said sweetly and saw Pam looking at her.

"There's nothing pleasant about this" he said and reached into an unfamiliar blue plastic box. She gasped when he lifted out a tube of blood.

"This is blasphemy" he said and she looked at him, fearfully. The last time he had been this angry, she had woken up with fangs.

"Take her" he ordered and she gasped as she was grabbed and she screamed as silver chains were locked around her arms and she was held up to the same equipment Lafayette had been chained to.

"I forget you are only a baby, oh well" he said and she saw Pam trying to get free of the men holding her back. Pam gasped as did Keely when he ripped off her blouse, leaving her in only her black, lace bra.

"Ahh!" she screamed as the Magister ran a silver tipped cane down her exposed skin, making it burn and bleed. Pam growled as she was tied to a chair as Keely was tortured by the sick Magister.

"Let her go!" Keely heard Eric roar and she stayed chained up, in pain, whimpering and crying.

"I am who you want but I have been framed" he snarled as she whimpered and Pam struggled.

"Oh, you've got the wrong man. My dog ate my homework. It's not mine it's for a friend. Excuses are one thing I can assure you, do not get better with age" the Magistar sneered.

"Do you deny the blood was being sold in your area?" the man asked, as Pam struggled against the vampire's holding her, desperate to help her baby sister, who would take a few minutes longer than her to heal from the Magister's torture.

"Not on my orders" Eric replied and Pam and Keely looked at the Magistar.

"Then on whose? Your Queen's?" he asked and Eric frowned slightly. Keely began whimpering as the thing she was chained to was turned around and Eric gaped and stared at her, when he saw the unhealed wounds on her exposed skin.

"What should it be Sheriff? Desecration of the blood or treason against your regent?" he man smirked as Keely came to a stop behind him. Keely began to whimper louder as he turned and looked at her.

"Both among the most dire of crimes..." he began and Keely screamed as he dragged the silver tipped cane down from the valley between her breast to just near the fasteners of her bra. Pam began to struggle as Eric rushed forwards as her scream and pain tore at his no-longer-working heart. Eric mentally panicked for an excuse the man would believe.

"It was Bill Compton!" Keely screamed through her pain and he and Pam looked at her.

"It's true, he's gone missing" Eric agreed, mentally thanking his beautiful, fast-thinking brown haired progeny for her perfect fake culprit.

"You've seen how easily he betrays our kind for his own gain. I believe he is behind this and I'm gathering evidence to bring him to you" Eric said and they both looked at the crying Keely.

"Now let me finish my work" Eric said and Keely whimpered when the Magistar looked back at her.

"They say the loss of a child is the deepest of despair, but you have got two" the man said and Eric and Keely's eyes locked.

"Two day's Mr. Northman or she dies" he said and Keely gasped with a small sob when he pulled off the silver cap and she saw the sharp, silver blade.

"The true death" he threatened and Eric and Keely looked at each other.

"I'll be back love, I swear" Eric said and then blew her and Pam both kisses and then vanished.

"Let her go! She's just a baby" Pam begged as the Magister stared, lustfully at Keely who was barley coconscious from his torture.

"Which makes it all the more fun to torment her" the Magister replied and Pam gasped as he put the silver lid back on the Blade and with a final, drag of it across Keely's skin, making her scream, she was taken down and with silver chains locked to a table. Pam was placed beside her sister, still chained to the chair as Keely finally lost coconsciousness.

"I'm so sorry Keely, I should have gotten you out" she whimpered and then sat in the chair, waiting and praying that Keely would heal from her wounds before the Magister came back to inflict more.

"...I confess. I sold the blood at my Queen's command and accused Bill to protect her. What do I do now?" Eric admitted.

"Unless I give the Magister Compton, he'll murder my youngest Progeny and possibly my other as well" Eric said, admittedly terrified at the thought of losing either of his girls.

"Darling, it's so sad" said the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgerton's, consort, Talbot. The King stood and growled.

"Magistar...nasty little...masochistic little shit...the only power he has over us, is the power we give him" Russell said and Eric nodded.

"There may be a way to solve all of our problems. Sleep here" Russell said and Eric nodded.

"You are more than welcome" Talbot added.

"How can I refuse?" he smirked and Russell smirked back.

"He's going to kill Pam?" Bill asked and Eric sighed.

"Keely" he said and Bill gaped, as stubborn and awful as the brunette was, she meant the world to his own progeny, who would most likely kill herself if anything were to happen to Keely.

"I should never have left her alone" Eric muttered and Bill frowned.

"I admit that Sookie is no longer mine and you don't want to rub that in my face?" Bill asked and Eric sighed.

"I want Keely and Keely is now in danger, as is Pam" he said and left the room, leaving Bill in stunned silence.

"...Sir, I have my two girls in the bony hands of the Magistar. If you could help me..." he began.

"All in good time Eric" the man replied and Eric nodded and moved aside to let the man pass. Eric gasped and quickly pulled out his hone.

"Keely?" he asked.

"Eric" he heard Pam whisper.

"How did you...?" he began.

"Ginger, Eric you need to hurry up, after you left the Magistar chained Keely to a table. She's unconscious Eric and she still hasn't woken" she said and he gasped.

"That's not normal" he said.

"I know. Ginger tried to give her blood but Keely didn't respond to it at all. We tired with Michael and she still didn't. There's something wrong Eric. She should have woken up by now" she whispered.

"I know, I have a plan but it will take time" he said.

"I don't know how much time she has. If the Magister comes back and tries to hurt her again...Eric I don't think she's going to make it. She's barley two years old" she cried.

"I know, I know. Keep trying with Michael and Ginger" he said and hung up. He felt his eyes prickle slightly and sighed.

"Is Keely ok?" he heard Talbot's voice ask and sighed.

"She was tortured by the Magister. She's only two years old. My older progeny said she still hasn't woken" he said and Talbot gasped.

"I'll tell Russell to make her top priority but if she hasn't woken up then I'm not sure it will make much difference. Baby vampire's don't necessarily need the true death to die" he said gently and Eric felt a blood tear leave his eye.

"You love her" Talbot guessed and Eric sighed.

"I think I am starting to. Before she was just my progeny but now...now I don't know" he admitted and then allowed the man to give him the full tour, to take his mind off Keely, or at least try to. A few hours later he stood beside Sookie as he tried to talk the King into keeping her at the manor. She and Bill had been found and brought to the manor and Eric now had some kind of leverage, he just had to figure out a way to use her and save his girls.

"...Godric to save you, I would love to take Keely's advice and rip you open and wear your ribcage as a hat" Lorena snarled at a stunned Sookie before she walked out.

"Please tell me you were doing that for the King's benefit" Sookie said and looked at him. Neither one of them wanted to touch on the idea of Keely actually being serious about Sookie's ribcage.

"I don't think anyone plays the King of Mississippi and gets away with it" he replied and she nodded.

"And I certainly have no intentions of trying" Eric said and Sookie gasped as he pushed her around and towards the library.

"Why are you even here? I thought you had other things to deal with" she asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I do and I need to think so please don't take this the wrong way but shut up" he replied.

"Eric, please I'm being you, please..." she began and he wrapped his arm around her head, covering her mouth.

"Thank you" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"...you big phoney. Big hat, no cattle" she said as she sat in the library and he paced in front of her.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to think here" he replied.

"I thought you said my life was too valuable to throw away" she said and he looked at her.

"You are valuable, that's very clear. Just not sure why" he said.

"'Sookie, I'm risking everything to tell you this because you mean so much to me, you make me feel almost human'" she said, mimicking his voice and she gasped when he was suddenly in front of her.

"You mean nothing to me. Understand. Nothing" he growled.

"Keely could be dying at this very second and right now, she means a damn sight more to me than you do, you will ever do" he said and she looked at him.

"I'm very close to getting something I've wanted since I was still human. Do not get in my way" he growled and she looked at him, fearfully.

"I hate your fucking guts, Eric Northman. I promise I will pay you back for this" she spat as he began pacing again.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. A husband's work is never done" Russell's voice said and Eric turned with a fake smile.

"Leave us" Russell said and Eric nodded.

"As you wish" he said and Sookie watched him leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Pam heard Keely let out a small sob and looked at her.

"Keely?" she asked and looked over the brunette and saw the wounds were gone and her skin was back to his former, pale, unblemished, scar-free loveliness.

"Eric?" Keely whimpered.

"He's coming Keely" she said softly.

"He called me Love Pam" Keely said and Pam smiled. She had a feeling the brunette would remember that.

"I know" she said and saw the brunette look at her.

"Do you think he means it or it was just a slip?" she asked and Pam thought back to the night before. Eric had looked so furious and she had seen the hurt and love in his eyes when he saw what she had gone through to protect him from something she had no clue of. Keely had even provided the best back-up escape they had and again, she had no idea what she had blamed Bill for.

"Yes, I think he meant it" she said and Keely smiled slightly.

"Are you ok? I can see if I can get Ginger" she said and Keely shook her head.

"No, I'm ok. I think some of Michael's got through. Remind me to get him something for that" she said and Pam nodded with a slight smile.

"You had me worried Keely. You have been out for a long time. Which is not even close to normal for a vampire" she said and Keely sighed.

"I tried Pam, but it just hurt so much" she said and Pam nodded.

"I know, normally with that kind of injuries, you would need to be buried but the Magister wouldn't let me" she said and Keely nodded.

"It's ok Pam, I understand" she said and Pam sighed and they sat there, talking about anything that would take their minds off their current predicament.

"...my tastes lay elsewhere" Eric said and Russell looked at him.

"Tell me of your Keely. Talbot tells me you are falling for the girl" he said and Eric paused to think of his two girls.

"Yes, I believe I am" Eric admitted and Russell smiled slightly.

"Well then we must save her and your other Progeny" he said and Eric nodded.

"You would very much like Keely, sir" Eric decided.

"Oh?" Russell asked and Eric nodded.

"She is very...fierce" Eric said and Russell smiled.

"Then I cannot wait to meet her" he said and Eric smiled as they drove towards Louisiana.

"Lorena thinks you killed one of my werewolves" Russell said.

"I killed a werewolf. I was not aware he belonged to you" Eric said, half lying.

"To save Sookie?" Russell asked.

"To save myself and Keely" Eric replied, sharply.

"I was at her house to question her about Bill when it attacked us" he said.

"Only a very young or a very foolish vampire could be killed by a werewolf and you are neither" Russell commented.

"Only a vampire with no self-respect would allow a werewolf who attacked them and remain alive" Eric replied.

"They are primitive creatures and I will freely admit that I despise them" Eric added.

"You're the first vampire I've meet that didn't feel the same way" he finished.

"Of course I do" Russell denied and Eric looked at him.

"They're more dog than man, stupider than Dogs actually but it seems beneficial for me to use them rather than destroy them" Russell explained.

"How exactly do you use them?" he asked.

"I give them my blood" Russell said calmly and Eric gaped at the man.

"Oh come now. I know you yourself have been dealing, so don't pretend to be a vampire fundamentalist. If all the supernaturals would stop squabbling among themselves and unite, we would conquer humans in a matter of days" Russell said.

"This is your plan?" Eric asked.

"I prefer to call it my dream" Russell answered.

"Well I like this dream" Eric agreed.

"Throughout history I have allied myself with people to destroy those humans in power, hoping to make a dent in man-kind's race to oblivion. What kind of creature actively destroys its own habitat?" Russell asked.

"Hey, you're preaching to the choir" Eric said.

"I mean do you remember how the air used to smell? How humans used to smell? How they used to taste?" Russell asked with a wistful smile.

"I remember everything" Eric said.

"Stupid little fool he was but Adolf was right about one thing. There is a master race, it's just not the human race" Russell commented and they began laughing.

"Shouldn't we have taken the L12 exit?" Eric asked, looking out of the windows.

"Oh we're not going to Shreveport" Russell said and Eric felt panic begin to set in. He had only 5 hours before the Magistar would kill either Keely or Pam, or both. Russell looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Aww don't worry. We'll deal with your Magister problem and save your darling ladies in time" Russell said and Eric tried to calm himself down. He just hoped that time, wasn't too late. Eric sighed when they arrived at the Queen of Louisiana's home.

"...go fuck yourself" Eric heard Sophie-Anne say and then suddenly had her on the ground, his hand around her throat, making her scream slightly.

"No sweetheart, you go fuck yourself" he said and chuckled when she bared her fangs at him.

"I am older and stronger than you. I only submitted to you in the past out of respect but you framed me. So I renounce any and all allegiance to you and so do my girls. I am his now and so are Pam...and Keely" he said, remembering her stolen kiss with his youngest.

"I refuse to grant you..." she began.

"I'll rip your head off and throw it in the pool and I will have fun, doing it" he threatened.

"Your call" he said and she hissed at him.

"Very well then" he said and was about to do as he threatened and she screamed.

"Eric" Russell said and he stopped and let her go, standing up. She sat up with a glare and Russell held out his hand to her. She ignored it and stood up herself.

"So, yes or no?" Russell grinned and she scowled.

"God Damn it" she said.

"Oh! Splendid. Mmm, sun will be up soon. We'll spend the day here, we'll stop by Fangtasia on our way back to Jackson" Russell said.

"As you wish. I hope I didn't over-step any boundaries just now?" Eric said and Russell looked at him.

"No, I er...I quiet enjoyed that. Thank you" he said and Sophie-Anne glared at them.

"It is my honour and my duty, My king" Eric said and ran a seductive hand over the man's leather jacket and then looked at a scowling Sophie-Anne.

"I'll make sure you're betrothed is properly restrained" he said and walked over to a suspicious redheaded queen. She squealed slightly as he picked her up, effortlessly.

"Hadley! I want my Hadley!" she shouted like a child as Eric carried her from the room and placed her into a silver cage. A while later, Eric entered the 'sun room' with Sophie-Anne's human, Hadley.

"Hadley" the woman said.

"Your majesty" the blonde whimpered slightly.

"I wish you didn't have to see me like this" the redhead said softly.

"The reason your human is trembling is because I've already let her in on my plan" he said.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Which is to sink my fangs into her and drink until you tell me what it is about Sookie Stackhouse that has so obviously peaked your interests" he said and she looked at him.

"Sookie Stackhouse? I have no interest in her" she said.

"And if I drink too much, well, so be it" he said.

"Fine, so be it" Sophie-Anne said and Hadley whimpered slightly.

"Really?" he asked, brushing at the blonde's hair.

"You've kept this one around a long time. Must be some reason for that" he said and she looked at him with a glare.

"Why do you care about Sookie?" she asked.

"Because you do and because my king does" he said and she scoffed.

"Your king? Russell Edgington is the most un-trustworthy Vampire in America, maybe the world. You honestly think you can trust him?" she asked.

"Like I can trust you?" he scoffed back.

"The only vampire a vampire can trust is the vampire he made, luckily I have two very trustworthy, beautiful girls" he taunted and she glared at him. He sighed and clicked out his fangs. Hadley began screaming when he sunk his fangs into her.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm. I give her three stars" he taunted and then went back to drinking from her as she screamed.

"What do you know about Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied and he bite Hadley again, making her scream and Sophie-Anne stiffen. Eric groaned at the amazing blood as they went to their knees.

"Please, Stop" Hadley stuttered.

"I'll tell you" she whimpered.

"Hadley. Don't" Sophie-Anne snapped and Eric pulled away and looked at the human blonde.

"The Queen's confined in you?" he gasped.

"Sookie's my...my...cous...cous" she stuttered.

"Tell me" Eric said as he looked at her.

"Hadley" Sophie-Anne snapped again as Eric moved his head closer to the stuttering blonde.

"Tell me, tell me" Eric said gently.

"Sookie's my cousin" she whispered and he pulled back in shock and looked at Sophie-Anne.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting that" he said and Sophie-Anne closed her eyes and he bite his wrist, feeding it to the human.


	5. Chapter 5

Pam and Keely gasped as the Magister entered the basement.

"I come bearing gifts for the baby vampire" he said as Pam was moved away and held down by one of his guards. Keely whimpered as he walked over to her with a light blue box.

"Because I want you to know how rotten I feel about the way, I've been treating you and the way I treated you the night Eric turned you. I sent one of my minions to Tiffany's to pick up a little something for you" he said and he titled the box and Pam and Keely gasped at the solid Silver Cross, necklace.

"How'd you know I was a Tiffany's girl?" she whimpered, trying to stay calm.

"Most women are and those who aren't just think they're not" He said as he pulled on the gloves and gently and slowly pulled out the necklace, if only it wasn't a cross and it wasn't silver.

"It's beautiful" she said.

"It is sterling silver, we wouldn't want no horrible green marks marking that lovely skin of yours" he taunted as he pulled the necklace from the box. Keely heard Pam struggling and hissing in pain.

"Excellent, it'll match my chains" she whimpered and he gave her a sick smile.

"That's what I was thinking" he said and she whimpered when he moved the chain from her neck and lifted her head and was about to place the necklace on her when the door burst open.

"Enough" she heard Eric snarl and gasped.

"Eric" she whimpered.

"Mr. Northman" the man said and she sighed when he put the necklace back into the box.

"It's only enough if Bill Compton is with you. Is he?" he asked.

"No Magister" Eric said and Pam and Keely looked at each other.

"But the Queen of Louisiana is" he said and Keely sighed as she heard heels on the stairs.

"Our deal..." the Magister began.

"I will confess, you were right before in suspecting me but everything I did was at her orders" Eric said.

"You realise of course, you're committing treason throwing your Queen under the bus as you are" he warned.

"Oh but she's no longer my queen. My loyalty is to Mississippi now" he said and both girls frowned as they heard the door open.

"And Mississippi is proud to claim Mr. Northman as one of her own, as well as his two girls of course. Love the place, love your vibe. We must talk Franchising later" they heard a male voice say and Keely assumed it was the King of Mississippi's voice.

"Russell Edgington" they heard the Magister say.

"You may call me King" Russell said.

"Is it true what Northman says?" the Magister asked.

"Yes, Magistar" they heard the female voice of the Queen say.

"Then I'm afraid I'm to have to arrest you" The Magistar said and Eric rushed over and quickly freed Pam and held her back as she went to free Keely. Freeing the brunette would be much tougher than freeing Pam.

"By the Powers vested in me by Authority..." he began.

"The Authority?" Russell laughed.

"Are you serious? Who are the Authority?" Russell began and Eric walked over to Keely and saw her face covered with bloody tears and the burns from the silver chains, burning her beautiful skin. He reached down and gently stroked her soft, brown hair.

"You ok love?" he asked softly and she looked at him and nodded slightly, wincing in pain. Eric grabbed one of the gloves and went to pull off the chains.

"She stays on the table!" the Magistar bellowed and Eric sighed and dropped the glove, placing a hand in hers.

"I'm sorry" Eric whispered and she smiled slightly.

"You owe me shoes" she whispered and he smiled at her.

"I'll buy you your own personal Prada store" he said and she smiled and he reached down and kissed her lips gently and lovingly. Keely whimpered slightly as she saw the Magister walk back towards her and stand opposite Eric. She looked around as much as she could and saw that Eric, the Magister and another man were now standing around her. Keely gasped with a slight whimper as she suddenly found herself beside Pam. Eric rushed to her side and gently pulled her into him as she cried softly. Her body was still littered with the burnt marks of the chains.

"Take her to get changed Pam" Eric said and Pam nodded and helped the brunette to her room. Keely changed into Eric's favourite black corset and plaid skirt with boots and his leather jacket. She grabbed a Tru Blood and quickly drank three of them before she and Pam went back to the basement. Eric smiled at her and she smiled back.

"My jacket?" he asked and she smiled.

"I feel safe" she said softly and he smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side, to rest under his arm. He kissed her temple and then they looked back at Russell Edgington tortured the Magistar.

"You can dish it out but you sure can't take it, can you Magistar?" Keely couldn't help but sneer and heard Pam giggle slightly.

"Let's see how this plays out Keely, you can always taunt later" he said and she nodded.

"Can we hurry this along? I'm getting cold feet" said the voice of the Queen and Russell looked at her.

"Of course my little puddin'" he said and she gave a fake smile. Keely rolled her eyes as the man went on and on about laws and respect.

"What an ass" she said and Pam nodded and they both saw Eric smirk.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife" he groaned.

"Thank you" Russell said and walked over to Sophie-Anne.

"Yes thanks" she said sarcastically.

"I'm so happy I could bleed" she added and Keely smirked at the redheads comment.

"Congratulations your majesty's" Eric said and Keely and Pam smiled.

"Yes congrats" Pam said and they clapped with smiles and Russell bowed as Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes.

"Now can I taunt him?" Keely asked and Eric smiled and kissed her.

"We'll come back later after you rest" Eric replied and she pouted.

"Eric it's because of that fucktard that I'm even a vampire to begin with" she said and he looked at her.

"Yes I know but you need rest" he said and she sighed.

"Your majesty" Eric interrupted Russell's rant.

"Shall we?"Eric said and moved to the side, taking Keely with him. Russell looked at them and then the Magister and nodded.

"We shall" he said.

"Eric would you just me kill him already? He is an ass that sentenced me and another 17 year old girl to death basically" Keely said and Eric sighed.

"I promise my love, we will come back later and you can have your fun then. I am not letting you kill him because you will get into trouble and you are only a baby" he said and she pouted as they walked up the stairs.

"Allow me Miss Northman" they heard Russell say and all turned in time to see him pull off the sliver cap and show the sharp, silver blade.

"Say hello to the true death" Russell said and Keely, Sophie-Anne, Eric and Pam all gasped as he slicked the man's head, clean off his body.

"There you go my dear" Russell said and Keely looked at him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you Mr. Edgington" she said and he looked at her.

"I can see why you love her Eric, she is very pretty" he said and she smiled and left with Pam.

"You're leaving again?" Keely said and Eric sighed.

"I still have things to take care of" he said and she sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing" she said and he smiled and walked over and looked into her brown eyes.

"As long as you and Pam are safe, I have nothing to worry about" he said and kissed her.

"You love me" she said and he looked at her.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't buy a whole Prada store for just anyone" he said and she gasped when he held out the printed deed to the Prada store in the main shopping district of Louisiana.

"Share with Pam" he said and kissed her again.

"Sorry to interrupt but Russell and Sophie-Anne are leaving" Pam said from the doorway and Eric nodded and kissed Keely once more and then Pam's forehead and left.

"He actually bought you Prada?" Pam gasped and Keely held up the deed.

"Yeah and we are sharing" she said and the two began to squeal happily and Eric heard them from the main bar and smiled. His two girls were safe and happy, now he just had to kill Russell.


	6. Chapter 6

Keely jumped and stood up as Eric suddenly appeared with Pam in the Office of Fangtasia.

"We need sanctuary" he said and she looked at him.

"Oh my God, what have you done?" she gasped and he looked at her.

"I staked a Vampire. The lover of Russell Edgington" he said and both girls gasped.

"Are you insane?" Pam asked.

"Where can we go!" Eric roared and they both jumped.

"A human home would be safest. We've all been invited into Sookie's" Pam said and Keely frowned.

"No. That's out of the question" he said and they nodded.

"Patrick's?" Keely asked and he looked at her.

"No, we can't put your brother in danger" he said and she looked at him.

"You never panic, should we be panicking?" Keely gasped. The three turned as Ginger entered the office.

"Ginger, dear, where do you live?" Eric asked and she frowned.

"Across the river in Bossier, why?" she asked and Pam and Keely began pulling on their jackets.

"We need your house...nowish" Keely replied.

"Because of the V-Feds" she asked and the three vampires looked at each other. Pam changed into a hot pink, velvet Juicy track suite, as Keely changed into a matching blue one and Eric pulled on black jeans and a black tank top. They walked out of the private area and saw the Vampire Police there.

"I'm sorry Miss Flanagan, the bar is closed" he said and she looked at him.

"Thank you, I already ate, Tru Blood only of course" she said and Pam and Keely rolled their eyes.

"Can't stay out of trouble can you?" she asked and the three vampires glared at her.

"The VRA are two states away from ratification, I should be kissing asses in Oregon not cleaning up after you in fucking Louisiana" Nan snarled.

"Oh I promise there is nothing amiss in my area" Eric said.

"Shut up, you're making my head hurt" Nan snapped and Keely forced back her own comment.

"Officers, silver him" she said and Pam, Eric, Ginger and Keely looked around and saw the men in all black close in on them and gasped as Eric began hissing in pain. He groaned and fell to his knees and Pam and Keely rolled their eyes as Ginger begin screaming.

"Ginger shut it" Keely said and the blonde fell silent and began shaking. Ginger was sent home after being glamoured and Eric, Pam and Keely were guarded in the main bar as the bar was searched.

"The downstairs is clean" Nan said as she re-entered the bar. Pam and Keely leaned against the bar as Eric sat in the seat Nan had told him to, opposite another seat and a recorder.

"Well I told you there was nothing" Eric said.

"It's been wiped" she snapped.

"Well I'm a Virgo, I like to be neat" he said and Pam and Keely glanced at each other.

"Your screeching barmaid, who's been glamoured so much she can't even remember her own last name, does know that no one ever goes back down there with so much as a mop and a promise. Suddenly it's as sterile as an operating room" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't prove anything" Eric replied calmly.

"If only we had a Magister to decide that" Nan said and Keely stiffened slightly. Eric looked up and Nan gave him a slight smile.

"Relax. It's not like you killed someone" Nan said and Pam and Keely looked at their maker.

"Just need your official statement. That's all" Nan said and sat in the chair opposite him as Eric glanced at Keely and Pam

"Webcams, for the Authority" Nan said when the two camera's were placed either side of her, pointed at Eric. Keely watched the woman place the Bluetooth into her ear and the camera's turned and looked at her.

"Members of the Authority, its Nan. Can you hear me?" she asked, looking at the camera on her left.

"Good. As regards to the matter of the disappearance of our Magistar, last known whereabouts this...dump in Shreveport Louisiana. You have before you Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5" she said and the camera's spun around and pointed at Eric.

"Smile for the camera's Eric" she said with a sick smile.

"...there's a pattern. The Turks told folk tales of shape-shifting jackals at the fall of Constantinople. The Aztecs were decimated by diseased warthogs. Each time there's been wolves, fuelled by vampire blood. I nearly found him in Augsburg in 1945. His wolves were in the service of the Nazi's" Eric recounted a while later. Pam and Keely sat at the bar, watching and listening to every words past between Nan and Eric.

"He disappeared after the way and I thought he finally meet the true death, now he's returned" Eric said and Nan looked at him and crossed her legs.

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"In times of conflict Russell Edgington inserts himself into the affairs of men" Eric said and Keely was unsure of how to be feeling at that moment. It was Russell, who with Eric's help, had saved her and how knows how many other girls from suffering the fate she and Jessica had and also saved her from the Magister's sick torture.

"...He claims its to prevent humans from destroying the planet and themselves. Thus our food source" Eric said.

"But Tru Blood changed all that. Humans are no longer food for us. The Great Revelation..." Nan said.

"Russell Edgington opposes the Great Revelation. He doesn't want to co-exist with humans. He wants to subjugate them" Eric explained.

"The Authority..." Nan began.

"Fuck the Authority!" Eric shouted and Pam and Keely and Nan looked at him, shocked.

"Russell's words, I just repeated them" Eric said and Nan reached a hand to her Bluetooth.

"This is why he killed the Magister?" she asked.

"No, he killed the Magister because the Magister defied him. He kidnapped Queen Sophie-Anne because she refused him. Now if the Authority or the AVL stand in his way...well" he said and let them draw their own, obvious conclusion.

"These are treasonous allegations" Nan warned.

"Why didn't you report this?" Nan asked.

"I should have but the Authority has existed for only a few hundred years. My history with Russell Edgington goes back nearly a thousand" he said and Pam and Keely looked at each other in shock.

"My family was massacred, all of them by wolves. I managed to kill one and I watched him change into a man at the end of my sword. And these wolves, they're the same. Sweden, Germany, here" Eric said and Keely looked at her maker, the dots finally making sense.

"With all due respect, I did not report Russell Edgington to you because I want him to die at my own hands" Eric said confidently.

"I have waited a thousand years for this" Eric added and the camera's spun around and pointed at Nan as Eric glanced at Keely and Pam.

"Yes, yes I understand. I'm flying immediately to Portland. Thank you" she said and stood.

"What?" Eric asked as he watched her.

"Is that it?" he asked and she looked at him.

"The Authority will review your statement against the, frankly strong, possibility that I've lost an entire night's worth of airtime promoting the VRA in order to listen to a load of bull shit" Nan said and Pam, Keely and Eric looked at each other, stunned.

"But some do believe in a fair hearing. American's" Nan said and she and Eric stood as did Pam and Keely.

"Miss Flanagan. Russell Edgington is a threat to our very existence" Eric said as she turned and looked at him.

"But he is a king, one who just donated a half a million dollars to the same American Vampire League you say he's trying to bring down. Weird huh?" she asked and Keely glared.

"Bring in a couple of spare coffins for Sheriff Northman and his..." Nan said and looked at Pam and Keely.

"...whatever you two are" she said and Pam and Keely raised their eyebrows at her.

"You're on lockdown until the Authority makes its ruling" Nan said and then left.

"I really hate her" Keely said and Eric and Pam looked at her.

"Come on Cupcake" Pam said and led the brunette to the coffins that now resided in Eric's office. The next night, Pam woke and saw Eric awake and bleeding from his nose and ears as he sat at his desk. They both smiled slightly as Keely's coffin opened and the brunette quickly climbed out.

"I hate that thing" she shivered and then gasped when she looked at Eric.

"Did you sleep at all?" she asked softly and sighed when he grabbed a bloody towel and wiped his nose.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Are the guards still outside?" Pam asked, slowly climbing out of the coffin.

"Mmm" he said and then looked at Pam as he gently pulled Keely into his lap.

"Girls, whatever the Authority decides, I will not allow either of you to take any responsibility" he said and they looked at him.

"You didn't kill the Magister" Pam said.

"I may as well have" Keely said and Eric looked at her.

"No you didn't. Edgington did" Pam scolded and Keely sighed but stayed quiet.

"Either way, politically I'm a much cleaner scapegoat. Who's easier to pin it on? A Sheriff in your custardy or a King that might be anywhere?" he asked as Pam walked over and leant against the desk and he pushed back his chair with Keely, sitting delicately in his lap his arm around her waist and across her legs.

"If they search Russell's place, they'll find the remains of his lover" Eric sighed.

"What did he do to you?" Keely asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing" he said.

"But he was the nearest thing to Russell Edgington's heart, he had to die" Eric said and both girls began to tear.

"A hundred years I've been with you. Why did you never say anything about Russell or your family?" Pam asked and he looked at her as he gently ran a calming hand up and down Keely's legs.

"You didn't need to know, neither of you did. What good would it do to share my pain with you two?" he asked.

"You didn't need to carry it all by yourself" Keely said in her old, familiar soft and sweet voice.

"I am not weak" he said with a slight edge to his voice.

"I was a sole survivor. The burden is mine alone" he said and then rested his forehead against Keely's.

"We've lived through so much for so long" Pam said and Keely began to cry as did Pam.

"I've just got used to all of this, I have you two. I can't lose you now, it can't end this quickly" Keely added with a whimper.

"Everything ends. Even the Immortals" he replied gently and then looked up at his oldest daughter.

"If I can't go on, I want you to look after Keely. You two are sisters" he said and they began to cry with slight sobs. Keely buried her head into his chest as Pam fell beside him, with her head beside Keely's. Eric wrapped his arms around his two girls as they cried. He pulled his head back and kissed them both on the crowns of their heads. After a while, Keely and Pam went to the main bar so Keely could get a Tru Blood.

"Here let me" Eric's soft voice said and Keely sighed sadly as he wrapped his arm around her and held the bottle to her mouth as she drink from the straw, which he found both strange and utterly adorable. Pam sat at the table just behind them as Eric sat with Keely as she drank in silence. The three looked up as Nan entered the bar. Keely felt Pam take her hand and moved back to stand with the blonde.

"You look like shit" Nan said and Eric looked at her.

"Nice to know I look better than I feel" he said and she looked at him.

"The ruling is as follows" Nan began and Pam grabbed Keely's hand tightly.

"The Authority disapproves any knowledge of our interview, your statement or indeed this ruling itself. None of this ever happened" she said.

"What?" Keely, Eric and Pam couldn't help but ask and the blonde looked at them.

"Missing royals, dead Magistar. It's a political baby no one wants to touch, not with the VRA this close to ratification" Nan said as she handed Eric the letter and walked to stand opposite to Pam and Keely.

"Russell will not stop killing. What if the human public learns of it?" Eric asked as he walked over to stand opposite Nan.

"That's why you're going to take care of it. Quietly, discreetly and most important of all, completely off the books. You wanted revenge, it's yours" Nan said and Pam and Keely felt Eric's excitement begin to grow.

"What sources are you going to give me?" he asked.

"None. We're not going near it" she said and went to walk away.

"How do you expect me to kill him? He's three times my age" he said, turned around to watch her stop and turned and storm over to him.

"Listen you whiney little bitch. The only link between Sophie-Anne, Russell and the Magister, is you. You brought us this steaming pile of shit and you're going to make it go away. Bring me his fangs or I will have yours" Nan threatened and stormed off, followed by her guards.

"Ok, I really really hate her" Keely said and Eric gave her a slight smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Keely sighed as Eric and Pam set up the bar. She had been told to stay in the office so they could clean up and get ready. She sighed as she flipped through the T.V Channels and almost fainted when she saw the man with a bloody hand and a dead human newsreader lying on the desk in front of him.

"Eric!" she screamed and seconds later he and Pam entered the office and she pointed to the TV.

"Fuck" they both said and she nodded as they began listening to his speech.

"...you've seen how quickly I can kill" he said and pushed the body to the ground then sat in the chair, calmly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Russell Edgington and I have been a vampire for nearly 3,000 years. Now the American Vampire League wishes to perpetrate the notion that we are just like you and I suppose, in a few small ways, we are. We're narcissists; we care only about getting what we want no matter what the cost just like you. Global warming, perpetual war, toxic waste, child labour, torture, genocide, that's a small price to pay for you SUV's and your flat screen T.V's, you're blood diamonds, your designer jeans, your absurd mansions. Futile symbols of permanence to quill your quivering, spineless souls" he ranted and then threw the human man's spine over his shoulder, carelessly. He then calmly leaned forwards and clasped his hands together. Eric, Keely and Pam stood in stunned silence as the man ranted on world-wide television.

"But no, in the end we are nothing like you. We are immortal. Because we drink the Tru Blood. Blood that is living organic and human..." he said and then licked his blood covered hand.

"...and that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you because let's face it, eating people is a tough sale these days so they put on their friendly faces to pass their believed VRA but make no mistake mine is the true face of vampire's" he ranted with a crazy look.

"Why would we seek equal rights? You are not your equals. We will eat you, after we eat your children. Now time for the weather, Tiffany" he said perfectly normal and calm. Eric Pam and Keely shared a stunned look and then Eric called his lawyer as Pam and Keely went to change before the bar opened.

"...subject to any mortgages or incumbencies there on..." the lawyer carried on as Keely watched Pam pace behind Eric.

"My Progeny's, Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort and Keely Scarlett Adams-Northman" Eric replied again and Keely sighed. They had been there for over half an hour and every answer apart from his name, ages and address, had been her and Pam's full names.

"Why are you doing this?" Pam asked.

"Because, Pam, Russell Edgington was the oldest and strongest vampire on the planet, before he eviscerated a newsman alive on TV, now he's older than Christ and his rage is directed at me, do the math" Eric replied calmly as Pam went back to pacing.

"Article four, I give the rest of my residuary estate to..." the lawyer began.

"My Progeny's Pamela Swynford DeBeaufort and Keely Scarlett Adams-Northman" Eric repeated as Keely looked at him.

"You're not even going to put up a fight?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Of course I am, but until I come up with a brilliant plan to beat him. I am covering my bases and your asses" Eric replied and the two sighed.

"Eric..." they both began and he spun around to look at them.

"Unless you have a plan for me to defeat Russell Edgington, do not distract me" he snarled and they huffed as Eric turned back to his lawyer.

"Go on" Eric said and the man placed a piece of paper and a pen in front of Eric.

"Your signature requires two witnesses but the witness cannot be the beneficiaries of your estate" the Lawyer said.

"Yvetta!" Eric shouted and Keely rolled her eyes as the brunette walked into the bar. The woman was really beginning to get on her nerves. She was constantly throwing herself at Eric, who she had seen and heard telling her he no longer wanted her and the dumb bitch had yet to get the hint.

"Are you mentally competent and under duress at this time?" Eric asked, not moving his gaze from the lawyer.

"Duh" she replied with the slight Swedish accent.

"Good, watch this" Eric said and signed the paper. After he did so, he took her hand and quickly followed it without thinking as she signed her name and then the lawyer did the same and then looked at Keely and Pam.

"Congratulations, according to the state of Louisiana, should Mr. Northman meet the true Death, you two ladies would both became very wealthy vampires" the lawyer said and they raised their eyebrows at him.

"Whoopee" Keely said dryly.

"I'll show myself out" the man said and left as Yvetta looked between Pam and Keely and then Eric. Pam and Eric looked at Yvetta as she began ranging in Swedish.

"I'll get that" Keely said and left as the phone began ringing. She ran to Eric's office and picked up the phone.

"Yeah what?" she asked, in no mood to be social.

"Hello älskling" Godric's voice said and she sighed.

"Hello Godric" she said.

"What's wrong my love? You sound sad" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Eric's about to go head to head with Russell fucking Edgington, My best friend is still depressed over that stupid human and there was something else...oh yeah. You're fucking some human behind my back!" she shouted and then slammed down the phone and went back to the main room just in time to hear Eric call Yvetta a gold-digging whore. She stepped aside with a smirk as the human stormed past her and she saw Pam glaring at the back of their maker's head.

"You can be a cold-hearted bastard" Pam sneered and walked off.

"You going to shout at me too?" he asked and she sighed.

"Do you want me to?" she asked as she walked over and stood beside him.

"I heard what happened with Godric" he said and she sighed.

"If he'd just told me, I could have dealt with it but he didn't, he lied so he gets nothing from me" she replied simply and he looked up at her.

"You understand why I'm doing this don't you?" he asked, standing and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course I do but that doesn't make it right. Yvetta, as annoying as she is, gave her heart to you as well Eric. She wanted you to look after her and you basically just told her she is nothing but something for you to fuck whenever you wish" she said and he looked at her.

"I love you Keely, not her" he said and kissed her gently.

"I know, Darling, I know but that doesn't make anything any better than it is" she said and kissed him and went to find Pam.

Keely frowned as she saw the blonde human enter.

"Where's Eric?" she asked and Keely looked at her.

"Keely, I'm serious where is he?" she demanded and Keely rolled her eyes and led the blonde to Eric's office. She opened the door and pushed the blonde in slightly.

"She insisted" she said and Eric nodded and she went to close the door when Eric was suddenly there, pulling her into the room and closing the door.

"Pam is with Yvetta, I need to..." she began.

"I will listen" he said and she sighed and nodded and walked over and sat on the edge of his desk in her black, sexy leather pants and her black corset top and fitted plaid jacket.

"What did you mean 'you're not going to be around much longer'?" Sookie asked and heard Keely sigh and saw Eric place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't pretend you care about me. This is about Bill" Eric said.

"You finally found the stiff?" Keely couldn't help but ask and Eric gave her a smile as Sookie glared slightly.

"Deep down you know you shouldn't trust him" Eric said as he looked at Sookie.

"Ok" Sookie agreed.

"Tell me why?" she said and he stood and looked at her.

"Why, is the truth. There are forces beyond even my control and if I meet the True Death without at least tasting you Sookie Stackhouse that would be my biggest regret" he said as he walked over to her.

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?" Sookie asked.

"Because I am" he replied and Sookie frowned as he walked over and Keely wrapped her arms around him. Sookie stood in slight shock and slight, unexplainable jealousy when Eric hugged the brunette, tightly, kissing her temple with love and affection she had never seen Bill give Jessica. He really was in love with her.

"Pam" Sookie heard Keely say gently and seconds later Pam opened the door and walked in, seemingly expecting to see Keely and Eric in the situation they were in.

"What?" Eric asked softly.

"Blah, blah, vampire emergency, blah" the blonde said and Keely and Eric sighed and Keely left with Pam and Sookie almost fainted in shook when she saw Eric reach out and gently grab Keely's hand as they left the room.

"This better be good" he said and then saw Pam walk over and stand beside the bar as Keely stood beside her.

"You're too busy signing wills and daydreaming about Keely, instead of using Sookie" Pam said.

"There isn't any way to use her. It won't work" he replied.

"We know Russell wants her, give her to him to save your own skin" she said and he glared at her.

"No" he said sharply.

"He's gonna get her anyway sooner or later" she said and he leaned forwards slightly, looking into her eyes that were bright with anger as Keely watched, feeling exactly the same way as her older sister.

"No. I won't do that to her" he said again and she looked at him as did Keely.

"You're choosing a human? Over yourself, Eric? Over me and Pam?" Keely said softly, feeling her eyes prickle with tears and he looked at her.

"You're lack of sentiment has always been your most admirable quality do not disappoint me now" he growled and she looked at him.

"You would have said and done anything to help me save Godric" she said and saw his face harden. "I have no interest in inheriting your farm in Orland, that place is a windy shithole. If you're not gonna give him Sookie at least figure out how to use her and fast" she said and he looked at her as she walked away, pulling a shocked Pam with her. Eric watched as Keely walked away. He knew he was in love with her, he wanted to marry her but what was it that was keeping him so enraptured in Sookie?


	8. Chapter 8

Pam and Keely shared a confused look when they heard Sookie scream.

"Maybe he's draining her as a sorry gift" Keely said and Pam smirked.

"One can hope" she replied and they walked down the tunnel and gasped when they saw Eric lock Sookie up as he'd locked Lafayette up the year before.

"Now see, now I might actually get to like the red-neck. She's silent, out of sight and I never have to see her again" Keely giggled happily and Pam smiled and they saw Eric look at them. Keely sighed and walked off, followed by Pam.

"Sookie!" they heard Bill shout and both rushed down the tunnel and entered the main bar and saw the man looking around with a glare. Keely slipped the key Eric had given her, into her bra and looked discreetly at Pam.

"They're not here" Pam said and he turned and looked at them.

"Sookie is, I feel her fear" he said.

"She came here on her own. It's not our fault you weren't invited. Maybe she's afraid of you" Keely said, remembering the story Eric had told her from when Sookie and Bill had been dragged back to Russell Edgington's home.

"Did she say that?" he asked.

"I don't think she wants you anymore" Keely taunted, finding immense pleasure in tormenting her best friend's maker.

"If you try to keep her from me, I will kill you" he threatened and they looked at him.

"Get a clue Bill, we're not the enemy" Pam said.

"I am older and stronger, than both of you. You are no match for me" he threatened.

"This is not just your relationship, you infatuated tween. There's a bigger picture" Keely said and he looked at her.

"Not for me" he replied. Pam clicked out her fangs and Bill suddenly had her against the door before throwing her to the side and trying to open the locked door.

"Dont you want the key?" Keely asked and when he turned around she sprayed him in the eyes with the bottle of pure silver and he began screaming.

"Glitter silver, in stock and overpriced at your neighbourhood, heath food store" she smirked as Pam stood and smirked. Pam pushed Keely out of the way as she and Bill began fighting, knowing the brunette wouldn't stand a chance. Keely smirked and held Bill down as Pam pinned him to the floor, spraying him with the pure glitter silver, Keely had thrown to her.

"No!" Keely screamed when she saw Sookie rush over with a silver chain. She was about to tackle Sookie when silver chains looped around her own neck.

"Secure them, we can't let either of them call Eric" Bill said as Keely and Pam were held against the stripper pole by Yvetta.

"I secure. I secure no kidding" Yvetta smirked and both vampire's glared at her. They watched Sookie hand Bill a cloth and then rush over, holding the silver spray at them.

"Why did Eric throw me down there?" she asked and both female's stayed silent.

"Answer me or I'll spray both of you" she said.

"You were supposed to be a gift for Edgington" Pam answered.

"Now we're all gonna die because of some freaky little human" Keely snarled.

"Good" Sookie replied cockily.

"We have to go, Eric may come back" Bill called.

"Don't leave us alone with this idiot immigrant" Pam said and Yvetta tightened the chain.

"Idiot? Darling I am a cardiologist" Yvetta said and Keely looked at her.

"Are you serious? Well you still look like a two-bit whore to me" she replied and Yvetta glared as Pam laughed slightly.

"Ahh!" they both screamed as Yvetta tightened their chains.

Eric entered the art museum where he'd tracked Russell Edgington to and saw him looking at some old painting.

"Talbot adores this one" he said calmly.

"Adored" he corrected himself.

"I'm having trouble switching tenses, you'll understand. Why did you do it? Talbot never harmed you" Russell asked.

"You loved him more than anyone so he had to die" Eric replied.

"I'm about to put an end to your insignificant existence, this is not the time to be obscure" Russell said as he slowly turned to look at Eric.

"A thousand years ago, you brought your wolves among the Vikings to butcher a human family. My family" Eric said as he walked to stand in front of the older vampire.

"Apparently you wanted my father's crown for your vast collection of meaningless shit" Eric said as Russell began to laugh.

"My, my, to lose the one man I've ever loved because you miss your mummy and daddy? Well that is a kick in the pants" Russell laughed.

"There are consequences, even for Russell Edgington" Eric said.

"Life is absurd. Still...I'm excited to destroy you" he said.

"My loved ones are dead and now Talbot is dead. We're even" Eric said.

"Don't beg for mercy, it's such a bore" Russell advised.

"I couldn't help but noticed your expanding ambitions. You're after the whole world now aren't you?" Eric said and Russell gave an agreeing look.

"Well I can help you get it" he said.

"Eric, you are nothing more than a lump of muscle with a blood grudge. You got lucky. You couldn't possibly comprehend what I'm after. We should begin" Russell said and gently placed the glass jar of Talbot's bloody remains on the floor. Russell reached up to touch Eric's face.

"I can offer you the sun" Eric said and Russell paused with a smile.

"Oh day walking? Oh the old myth" he said and Eric looked at the man.

"That was around when I was turned, you're pathetic" he said.

"It's not a myth, not at all. There've been recent advances that it's been done" Eric said and Russell lowered his hand.

"Go on" he said and Eric looked at him.

"Spin your little fairytale" he said.

"I will show you how to do it, now tell me you don't want it" Eric said.

"I never said I didn't want it. That's the ultimate Vampire dream, isn't it?" Russell commented.

"No one could stand against me" Russell added.

"You would be invulnerable. If I'm wrong, kill me tomorrow" Eric said with a slight shrug and Russell looked at him and Eric turned as Russell circled him and laughed.

"Clever boy, to tempt me" Russell said and frowned as Eric mentally scolded Keely for changing the ringtone to a cutesy tune. He sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, not breaking eye contact with Russell.

"Not a good time" he said.

"No shit. Bill and Sookie escaped and your Swedish whore cleaned out the cash" Keely snapped and hung up.

"Yeah ow" Keely said as Ginger pulled the silver chain from her foot.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. It was dug in real deep" Ginger said apologetically and Pam and Keely sighed.

"Can I get you something? To make you feel better?" she asked and Keely looked at her.

"I need a drink" she said and Ginger screamed as Keely pulled her down and she and Pam sank their fangs into her flesh.

"Can you hear that?" Pam asked and Keely stood from Eric's desk.

"Eric, Bill..." she began.

"Sookie" Pam sighed and then they both gasped.

"Russell" they said and walked slowly, unsure of what to expect, to the main bar.

"...Fairy? You expect me to believe she's fairy? A species that's been extinct for a millennia? If they ever existed at all" Russell laughed and Keely walked over and stood beside Eric who gently kissed her temple and Russell gave her a smile, which she returned, unsurely before walking over to stand with Pam.

"You think I wouldn't notice, fairies bouncing around in the world?" Russell asked.

"I didn't say she was full fairy. She's a human, fairy hybrid which helped save her from detection" Eric replied.

"She may well be the last of her kind, our only chance to walk in the sun" Eric added as he stood behind Sookie, close to Russell.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Russell said.

"Drink her blood, you'll see" Eric said.

"Now that's just nuts. Nothing in my blood is a supernatural sunscreen for ya'll. Why would you even think that?" Sookie exclaimed and Keely exhaled and closed her eyes.

"She's been here less than 5 minutes and she's already getting on my last nerve" she sneered and Pam smirked, Bill and Sookie looked at her, Eric sent her an amused wink and Russell ignored her.

"Sookie, you're wrong. What Eric says is true" Bill said and she gasped at him.

"No" she said and he sighed and looked away.

"I never told you" he replied.

"Bill's experienced it for himself" Eric explained to a confused Russell.

"Oh, well that's reassuring" he said.

"A testimonial from the mordacious Mr. Compton" he said and Pam and Keely glanced at each other.

"A new beginning? We'll start over?" Sookie asked.

"I can't force you to believe it, you'll have to see for yourself" Bill said, ignoring Sookie's comment.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sookie cried.

"We've tried fightin' him, we'll never win. If he develops a taste for your blood, he may let you live" Bill said and Keely looked at the man.

"Bill please?" Sookie whimpered.

"So?" Eric asked, looking at Russell.

"I'm intrigued" he replied and Eric smirked.

"Excellent" he said.

"I hate you! I hate you all" Sookie ranted.

"On one condition" Russell said and looked at Eric.

"Whatever you like" Eric replied.

"You go first" he said and Pam, Eric, Bill and Keely looked at him.

"Love to" He said and went off to his office to change into more concealing clothes. Pam and Keely walked over to him as he entered the main bar.

"Don't do it. What if it doesn't work?" Pam gasped.

"It'll work" he said and then looked at them as their eyes began to tear with bloody tears.

"Oh come on, what's this?" he asked gently with a loving tone.

"Nothing, it's the bleeds" Pam said and Keely nodded and he smiled gently at them.

"You know I love you more when you're cold and heartless" he said and kissed Pam's forehead and then she saw her give him a knowing smile and walked away as he looked at Keely, a bloody tears running down her face.

"I love you Keely Scarlett Northman" he said and she smiled.

"I love you too" she said and he kissed her.

"Marry me?" he asked and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked he looked at her.

"I never want to lose you Keely, say you'll marry me" he said and she looked at him and smiled brightly.


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes" she said and he smiled and kissed her as they walked over, hand-in-hand to where Russell was questioning Sookie.

"Shall we?" Eric asked and Russell stood.

"Yes, let's" He agreed.

"One thing gentlemen, if you drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood you'll ever drink" Bill said and Eric looked at him as did the others and then Eric looked at Sookie.

"Good point" he agreed.

"We are schooled, onward to adventure" Russell said, sounding scarily like a child.

"If this is you trying to help me, thanks for nothing" Sookie said with a slight whimper. Eric looked at Keely, into her big beautiful brown eyes as she cried silently and held tightly to Pam's hand. He looked down at Sookie.

"Oh for god's sake" Russell said and Sookie screamed as he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the table, biting into her wrist, making her scream.

"Ohh shit" Keely breathed, trying to ignore the amazing smelling blood.

"Here" Pam said and held out a Tru Blood. Keely made a disgusted face but drank it, to try and get rid of the urge to drain the annoying, blonde red-neck. Sookie screamed as Eric and Russell drank from her and Pam held tightly to Keely's hand.

"Eric" Keely whimpered as he headed for the door. He looked at her and she raced to him and they heard Russell sigh and Pam snigger slightly as Eric grabbed her waist and kissed her deeply.

"You still wish to marry me?" he asked when he pulled away.

"You have to be alive for that, do not die on me Eric" she said and he looked at her.

"I won't" he said and kissed her once more then sent her back to Pam, away from the doors. Pam, Keely and Russell watched on the Security screens as Eric walked out of the doors and out into the sun. Keely grabbed Pam's hand and watched in pure amazement as he didn't immediately burst into flames.

"Un-chain me, I have to feed Sookie" she heard Bill say.

"It's Fairies. Fucking Fairies! Who knew?" Russell asked as Pam and Keely watched Eric walk around in the sun, looking perfectly fine. Keely watched Eric look at the camera with a smile and wave his hand, motioning for Russell to go out and join him.

"Let me go or she'll die" Bill begged but Keely and Pam were too busy watching their maker, with tears on their faces.

"My hands are shaking, I feel like a little child" Russell said and Keely and Pam looked at him.

"Thousands of years, of night. You can't know" he said and looked at them and Keely gave him a sweet smile.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked and he looked at her then smiled and walked out of the door to join Eric.

"I love you Eric" Keely whimpered as she watched Russell join Eric outside.

"I have to feed Sookie, she needs my blood now! Pam! Keely! Let me go!" Bill shouted but both girls watched as their maker stood in the sun, with Russell.

"What! What the hell did he just do?!" Keely shouted when she saw Eric tie himself to Russell.

"He had too" Pam whimpered and Keely looked at the blonde.

"What! Pam, he's going to die are you crazy!" she screamed and Pam gasped and grabbed the brunette as she went to pull open the door.

"Russell has to die Keely, this was the only way" Pam said as she held onto the struggling brunette.

"I love him Pam and now he's going to fucking die!" she screamed as she tried to get away from the blonde holding her back. Pam felt her heart ache at the pain she felt from her maker and the clear pain she knew Keely was in.

Sookie slapped Bill as he looked at her.

"You fucking betrayed me...again" she snarled and he stood and looked at her.

"I only pretended to betray you so I could save your life...again and it worked, Russell is gone" he replied and Sookie looked around.

"Where's Eric and Keely?" she asked and Pam sniffled.

"I had to Lock Keely in the basement and Eric's outside, burning" Pam replied and Sookie gasped.

"What?" she asked.

"He bounded himself with silver to the King, it was the only way to kill him" Bill said.

"Keely didn't know. Eric couldn't tell her so when she realised, I had no other choice" Pam whimpered.

"What? I can't let him do that" Sookie gasped and rushed to the door. She gasped when Bill appeared in front of her and grabbed her upper arms.

"Sookie..." he began.

"You do not own me" she snarled and stormed past him again and went outside. She ran out and rushed over to Eric, who was lying on the ground burning beside Russell.

"Eric, this is just stupid" she said.

"Go away" he groaned.

"I won't let you do this" she said and bent down to the handcuffs.

"Use your gift" Russell said.

"I don't know how" she said standing up.

"Yes you do. Don't think about it, don't try" he replied.

"I will not surrender to the True Death. I will find a way to come back and kill your precious Viking and your precious, brooding Mr. Compton and his unbearable progeny and his sexy progeny and everyone else you have ever cared about and all because you never used your fucking powers!" Russell shouted and Eric glared at the other man, for his comment about Pam and Keely. Sookie gasped as the familiar white light shot out of her hand and blasted apart the handcuffs.

"About fucking time, now drag me back me the fuck inside" he ordered and Sookie glared at him and then used her powers again and sent him into a metal rail and he fell to the ground, unable to move.

"You watch your fucking language" she said and then grabbed Eric's arms and pulled him back into the bar.

"Get Keely" Sookie said and Pam ran off to free the furious brunette.

"Pamela Swyn...whatever your name is, I swear to god if Eric is dead, I will rip your fucking head off!" Keely shouted and Pam ignored her and followed the brunette to the bar.

Keely gasped and ran and fell to her knees beside Eric, who was covered in burnt skin.

"He need's blood, human blood. He's too weak to drop fangs" Pam said and Bill looked at her.

"Bite me" Sookie said as Keely took the handcuff key from Eric's pocket. She grabbed some gloves and quickly used the key too take off the silver cuff as Sookie feed her blood to Eric.

"Come on Eric, please come on" Keely whimpered.

"Keep an eye on him, we both know he could lose control" Sookie said and Bill nodded, reluctantly.

"Oh thank god" Keely sighed when she saw the burns healing.

"That's enough" Bill said and tied to pull Sookie's hand away.

"Where's Russell?" Eric asked as he licked his lips.

"Outside" Sookie said.

"We have to bring him in" Eric said and Bill and Keely looked at him.

"Are you insane? Why?" Keely demanded and he looked at her.

"Because Godric would want us to" he said and she sighed and looked away.

"You want me to go get the guy that wants to kill us all and bring him inside? Really?" Sookie scoffed.

"Eric, honey, do the world a favour and let the fuck fry" Keely said and he looked at her, reaching over and taking her hand.

"I'll go out there myself then" he said and stood and she sighed.

"Sookie please?" Keely asked and Sookie was about to refuse when she saw the sadness and dried bloody tears on the brunette's face.

"Oh...fine" she said and then grabbed some the silver chains she and Yvetta had used on Keely and Pam earlier that night and ran outside, Using the chains to drag the burnt to a crisp vampire inside.

"You're a fool not to kill him" Bill said as Eric chained Russell to the stripped pole.

"Killing him won't solve everything" Eric replied.

"It's better than him killing us" Sookie said back and he looked at her.

"He won't be doing anymore killing" Eric promised.

"Eric, who the hell are you right now? He killed your family" Keely said and Bill and Sookie looked at her then Eric.

"Rip off his fucking head" Pam added.

"Do not listen to them, I shall reward you handsomely" Russell said and Keely glared.

"I liked you better when you were frying outside" she commented and Pam and Sookie nodded.

"We should go to ground, stay here and watch him" Eric and looked at Sookie.

"I'm not babysitting the Psycho while you all take a nap" she said.

"He can't glamour you, Ginger will be here later and he'll glamour her in a heartbeat" Eric said.

"Pam, make one of the guest coffins available for Mr. Compton" he said and Pam left.

"I'm staying out here with Sookie" Bill said.

"Suit yourself" Eric replied.

"Bill you have the bleeds" Sookie protested.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him" he replied.

"Well I really don't want to look at your face right now" Sookie shot back and Keely rolled her eyes.

"You know you two argue like an old married couple" she said and they looked at her and she shrugged.

"Well you do, I just feel sorry for poor Jess, having to listen to you two all the time" she said and Bill rolled his eyes. Keely sighed and went off to her room and got changed into a sexy, black slip dress.

"Mmm, what's the occasion?" she heard Eric purr and she turned and looked at him. She saw the lust darken his eyes as she pulled out her ribbon and her hair feel in soft curls over her shoulders.

"We're engaged and you almost died tonight" she said and he looked at her.

"So we are and so I did. I might have to almost die more often if this is my welcome home gift" he said and she gasped as he crossed the room before she could blink and she gasped when she saw he was already naked.

"Is it wrong that the stupid stripper pole and the idea of being tied to it turns me on?" she asked and he growled.

"I'll get you one" he said and she gasped as he pulled down the dress and pulled off her panties and she screamed slightly as he quickly entered her. She screamed as she felt him grow inside her and then empty himself inside her as she joined him in ecstasy. She fell asleep with his arms around her and his face buried in her dark curly hair.


	10. Chapter 10

She woke the next night and saw Eric holding out an outfit bag with a smile.

"You need to dress for the occasion my love" he said and she smiled and changed into the brand new deep purple tracksuit and saw him wearing a black one and then spotted Pam in the matching dark blue one.

"Are we colour co-ordinating now?" she asked and Pam smiled as they entered the bar.

"What is that smell?" she said and Eric chuckled.

"Good you're here. Truck out front?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" the unknown man answered.

"Werewolf" Pam said and Keely looked at the unknown man.

"Don't mean to be offensive but you do kinda smell" she said and he grinned at her.

"So you do" he said and she smiled slightly and walked over to the brunt vampire.

"Let's go, got a lot to do" Eric said as he dragged Russell along the floor using the silver chains.

"Sookie stay here, Pam and Keely will protect you...or at least Pam will" Bill said and Sookie looked at him.

"I feel better protecting myself, since I now know I'm basically vampire crack" she replied.

"By the way, in rescind my invitation to my house to all vampire's present, so don't even think about following me home" Sookie said and she left.

"Yeah coz that was the first thing on my mind" Keely said and Pam smiled.

"Get up" Eric said.

"I do not take orders from anybody" Russell groaned.

"Suit yourself" Eric replied as he dragged him to the door.

"If you two are finished eye-fucking each other, you can go" Keely said to Bill and the Werewolf and Eric laughed as he left and Pam began laughing too.

"One more thing" Eric said and as he stopped by the door and looked at Keely.

"Yeah?" she asked and he smiled.

"There's gift for you in the office" he said and she smiled and he winked and blew her and Pam a kiss then left.

"I'm going to go and get that gift" Keely giggled and Pam smiled.

"Take your time cupcake" she said and Keely smiled and sighed when the phone rang.

"Hello Fangtasia, the bar with bite" she said as she placed the phone on loudspeaker as she began looking for her gift.

"Keely" Godric's voice said and she reached over to hang up.

"Please let me explain before you hung up" he said and she sighed.

"5 minutes" she said as she carried on looking.

"I will admit I have been sleeping with a human girl called July" he said and she sighed.

"But it was not by choice" he said and she scoffed.

"How to you not fuck someone by choice Godric? You either do or you don't" she said.

"She is very powerful in Dallas, her father is the Major. If I do not do as she asks, then she will be able to bring down the AVL in a matter of minutes" he said and she sighed.

"So you have to betray me to fuck her just to keep Nan and the other clowns happy?" she snarled.

"I don't want to Keely but the AVL is far more important than you think" he said and she scoffed.

"Are they hell! Their magister tortured me for two nights, with hardly any breaks before Eric saved me. They had us locked in our own bar because of Queen Sophie-Anne. They are nothing but posers and idiots. Do what you want Godric I..." she began and then stopped when she found the gift. It was a small black box in Eric's bottom drawer. She took it out and opened it and gasped. Inside lay the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a platinum band with small diamonds around a medium sized Sapphire. It was beautiful but simple, exactly how she liked her jewellery.

"What's wrong?" Godric asked and she looked at the phone and then the ring in her hand.

"I'm engaged" she said.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"You left me, you have been gone now for over 6 months. You are fucking some human bimbo, so it's over. I'm engaged to Eric" she said.

"Eric!" he shouted and she smiled.

"Bye Godric" she said and hung up the phone. She slipped on the ring and went to get changed so she and Pam could open the bar. She began working and then Pam came over and gasped when she spotted the ring.

"It's beautiful" she said and Keely smiled.

"I know" she said and then smiled and began childishly dancing in her spot.

"Pam?" Keely called a while later, after closing up the bar.

"Pam?" she called.

"Where the hell is she?" she muttered.

"Hello there beautiful" she heard a voice say and spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked and he smirked and she screamed as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and tried to fight him off as she was thrown into a pool of wet cement. She screamed and tried to get out and then gasped she felt a hand grab hers and pull her out of the cement. She quickly wiped off what she could and saw Eric and Pam looking at her.

"Ok who the fuck did that and when do I get to eat him for breakfast?" she snarled.

"Bill Compton" Pam said and she growled and then gasped as Eric threw her over his shoulder.

"You are aware I can walk right?" she asked as he and Pam ran with her back to Fangstasia.

"Yes but I get an amazing view of your ass" he replied and she rolled her eyes. She and Pam headed straight for their bathrooms as Eric went to see Bill.

"Did you kill him?" Pam asked as she and Keely saw Eric enter the bar.

"Please tell me you killed him, because I will never get all this cement out of my hair" Keely said and he looked at her and smiled.

"I liked it better short" he said and she looked at him and he smiled when he saw the ring on her finger.

"I give him a much worse punishment" he said and turned to go to his own room.

"Rubin was the one who tried to kill me and Keely" Pam said and he froze and turned and looked at them.

"I took him out, after I got out the cement and then went to find you and Keely" she said and he sighed.

"Great, on top of everything I'm out an assassin" he said and she looked at him.

"I have zero patience with that shit" she replied calmly.

"You need a shower" Keely said and he looked at her and Pam rolled her eyes and walked off.

"If you say so" he said and she squealed when he grabbed her and ran them both into his shower. She gasped as the hot water ran over her cold body. She sighed when she felt him washing her hair for her.

"So you like it short huh?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"Short and curly" he said and she smiled.

"Then tomorrow night you can take me to the hairdresser and then shopping" she said and he chuckled.

"With pleasure" he said and she smiled.

Eric entered his office and froze when he saw the male in his chair.

"Is it true?" he asked and Eric sighed and shut the door.

"About you and Keely Eric, is it true?" he asked and Eric sighed.

"Yes" he said and Godric looked at him.

"Is she a game Eric? Is she just another passing fancy to you? I have known you for a thousand years and no girl has ever sparked your interest like her, not since Pamela. Is she just another game until you get bored? Is she..." Godric ranted and Eric looked at his maker.

"I love her" he said and Godric froze. Eric had never said he loved any woman, apart from Pam and even then he'd added 'as a daughter or annoying sister' at the end of it.

"What?" he asked and Eric nodded.

"I love her Godric. I love how she laughs, I love how she makes those adorable noises of frustration. I love how when she gets really angry, sparks flash in her dark eyes. I love her with my entire being" Eric admitted and Godric looked at him.

"Honestly?" he asked and Eric nodded. Godric looked at his progeny and felt the deep, passionate, very real feeling of love he had that Godric had never sensed before.

"Honestly" he said and Godric nodded.

"Eric, we need..." began the voice of the very female they were talking off. Keely entered the room with her new short hair in bouncy curls, her dark eyes sparkling as she stood in a baby pink jumper and brown, black, white and pink printed skirt and matching pink heels. She looked older than he remembered. She looked strong and confident and powerful.

"Oh shit" she said as she looked at Godric.

"I'll erm..." she said and turned to leave.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked and she stopped.

"Yes" she said and Godric looked at her, using Eric to sense her own feeling of pure love.

"Look at me" he said and she slowly turned and looked at him.

"You look beautiful Keely" he said and she looked away.

"Thank you" she said and he looked at her and saw Eric reach out and take her hand. He looked at their faces as they looked at each other. He smiled slightly when he saw the love in their eyes as they gazed at each other.

"When is the wedding?" he asked and they looked at him.

"Godric we..." Eric began.

"You don't need to explain. I see it when you look at her" he said and Keely smiled softly as she held Eric's hand.

"Well?" he asked and Eric smiled softly.

"In a month. June 8th, what would be her 18th birthday" he said and Godric smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said and Keely looked at him.

"I wanted to ask you to give me away but I can understand if it's too hard" she said and he looked at her.

"Patrick?" he asked and she smiled.

"I wanted you both" she said and he looked at her.

"I would be honoured" he said and she smiled.

"What was wrong my love?" Eric asked and she smiled.

"I was going to say we need another dancer but it doesn't matter" she said and he smiled.

"I'll have one here by tomorrow while you and Pam go shopping" he said and kissed her. She smiled and left the office.

"Godric I..." Eric began.

"You're marrying her Eric, that's all I need to know" he said and then with a brotherly hug, Godric flew out of the office. Eric went to the bar and saw Keely laughing as worked behind the bar with Chow. She looked like a fang-banger in her bright clothes in the dark bar but she looked sexier than anything he had ever seen in his life.

Keely smiled as she worked and then saw Eric in his chair on his phone. She jumped slightly as her phone vibrated against her hip. She pulled it out of the little pocket and smiled and opened the message from Eric.

_Sorry to tell you my love but you look like a fang-banger._

She laughed and texted him back with a grin.

Eric looked at his phone and opened her reply.

_I am fucking a vampire so I am a fang-banger only I have fangs too. So that makes us both fang-bangers :P_

He had to force back a laugh at her comment. He looked over to the bar and saw her looking at him with a smirk. He smirked at her and she winked and blew him a kiss then went back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone, sorry that I haven't updated lately. I started a new, harder course at Uni and then we had a death in the family. Sorry yeah, sorry for that. Well enough chatter, chapter 11 begins...**

Keely gasped and ran and fell to her knees beside Eric, who was covered in burnt skin.

"He need's blood, human blood. He's too weak to drop fangs" Pam said and Bill looked at her.

"Bite me" Sookie said as Keely took the handcuff key from Eric's pocket. She grabbed some gloves and quickly used the key too take off the silver cuff as Sookie feed her blood to Eric.

"Come on Eric, please come on" Keely whimpered.

"Keep an eye on him, we both know he could lose control" Sookie said and Bill nodded, reluctantly.

"Oh thank god" Keely sighed when she saw the burns healing.

"That's enough" Bill said and tied to pull Sookie's hand away.

"Where's Russell?" Eric asked as he licked his lips.

"Outside" Sookie said.

"We have to bring him in" Eric said and Bill and Keely looked at him.

"Are you insane? Why?" Keely demanded and he looked at her.

"Because Godric would want us to" he said and she sighed and looked away.

"You want me to go get the guy that wants to kill us all and bring him inside? Really?" Sookie scoffed.

"Eric, honey, do the world a favour and let the fuck fry" Keely said and he looked at her, reaching over and taking her hand.

"I'll go out there myself then" he said and stood and she sighed.

"Sookie please?" Keely asked and Sookie was about to refuse when she saw the sadness and dried bloody tears on the brunette's face.

"Oh...fine" she said and then grabbed some the silver chains she and Yvetta had used on Keely and Pam earlier that night and ran outside, Using the chains to drag the burnt to a crisp vampire inside.

"You're a fool not to kill him" Bill said as Eric chained Russell to the stripped pole.

"Killing him won't solve everything" Eric replied.

"It's better than him killing us" Sookie said back and he looked at her.

"He won't be doing anymore killing" Eric promised.

"Eric, who the hell are you right now? He killed your family" Keely said and Bill and Sookie looked at her then Eric.

"Rip off his fucking head" Pam added.

"Do not listen to them, I shall reward you handsomely" Russell said and Keely glared.

"I liked you better when you were frying outside" she commented and Pam and Sookie nodded.

"We should go to ground, stay here and watch him" Eric and looked at Sookie.

"I'm not babysitting the Psycho while you all take a nap" she said.

"He can't glamour you, Ginger will be here later and he'll glamour her in a heartbeat" Eric said.

"Pam, make one of the guest coffins available for Mr. Compton" he said and Pam left.

"I'm staying out here with Sookie" Bill said.

"Suit yourself" Eric replied.

"Bill you have the bleeds" Sookie protested.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him" he replied.

"Well I really don't want to look at your face right now" Sookie shot back and Keely rolled her eyes.

"You know you two argue like an old married couple" she said and they looked at her and she shrugged.

"Well you do, I just feel sorry for poor Jess, having to listen to you two all the time" she said and Bill rolled his eyes. Keely sighed and went off to her room and got changed into a sexy, black slip dress.

"Mmm, what's the occasion?" she heard Eric purr and she turned and looked at him. She saw the lust darken his eyes as she pulled out her ribbon and her hair feel in soft curls over her shoulders.

"We're engaged and you almost died tonight" she said and he looked at her.

"So we are and so I did. I might have to almost die more often if this is my welcome home gift" he said and she gasped as he crossed the room before she could blink and she gasped when she saw he was already naked.

"Is it wrong that the stupid stripper pole and the idea of being tied to it turns me on?" she asked and he growled.

"I'll get you one" he said and she gasped as he pulled down the dress and pulled off her panties and she screamed slightly as he quickly entered her. She screamed as she felt him grow inside her and then empty himself inside her as she joined him in ecstasy. She fell asleep with his arms around her and his face buried in her dark curly hair. She woke the next night and saw Eric holding out an outfit bag with a smile.

"You need to dress for the occasion my love" he said and she smiled and changed into the brand new deep purple tracksuit and saw him wearing a black one and then spotted Pam in the matching dark blue one.

"Are we colour co-ordinating now?" she asked and Pam smiled as they entered the bar.

"What is that smell?" she said and Eric chuckled.

"Good you're here. Truck out front?" Eric asked.

"Yeah" the unknown man answered.

"Werewolf" Pam said and Keely looked at the unknown man.

"Don't mean to be offensive but you do kinda smell" she said and he grinned at her.

"So you do" he said and she smiled slightly and walked over to the brunt vampire.

"Let's go, got a lot to do" Eric said as he dragged Russell along the floor using the silver chains.

"Sookie stay here, Pam and Keely will protect you...or at least Pam will" Bill said and Sookie looked at him.

"I feel better protecting myself, since I now know I'm basically vampire crack" she replied.

"By the way, in rescind my invitation to my house to all vampire's present, so don't even think about following me home" Sookie said and she left.

"Yeah coz that was the first thing on my mind" Keely said and Pam smiled.

"Get up" Eric said.

"I do not take orders from anybody" Russell groaned.

"Suit yourself" Eric replied as he dragged him to the door.

"If you two are finished eye-fucking each other, you can go" Keely said to Bill and the Werewolf and Eric laughed as he left and Pam began laughing too.

"One more thing" Eric said and as he stopped by the door and looked at Keely.

"Yeah?" she asked and he smiled.

"There's gift for you in the office" he said and she smiled and he winked and blew her and Pam a kiss then left.

"I'm going to go and get that gift" Keely giggled and Pam smiled.

"Take your time cupcake" she said and Keely smiled and sighed when the phone rang.

"Hello Fangtasia, the bar with bite" she said as she placed the phone on loudspeaker as she began looking for her gift.

"Keely" Godric's voice said and she reached over to hang up.

"Please let me explain before you hung up" he said and she sighed.

"5 minutes" she said as she carried on looking.

"I will admit I have been sleeping with a human girl called July" he said and she sighed.

"But it was not by choice" he said and she scoffed.

"How to you not fuck someone by choice Godric? You either do or you don't" she said.

"She is very powerful in Dallas, her father is the Major. If I do not do as she asks, then she will be able to bring down the AVL in a matter of minutes" he said and she sighed.

"So you have to betray me to fuck her just to keep Nan and the other clowns happy?" she snarled.

"I don't want to Keely but the AVL is far more important than you think" he said and she scoffed.

"Are they hell! Their magister tortured me for two nights, with hardly any breaks before Eric saved me. They had us locked in our own bar because of Queen Sophie-Anne. They are nothing but posers and idiots. Do what you want Godric I..." she began and then stopped when she found the gift. It was a small black box in Eric's bottom drawer. She took it out and opened it and gasped. Inside lay the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a platinum band with small diamonds around a medium sized Sapphire. It was beautiful but simple, exactly how she liked her jewellery.

"What's wrong?" Godric asked and she looked at the phone and then the ring in her hand.

"I'm engaged" she said.

"What?" he asked and she smiled.

"You left me, you have been gone now for over 6 months. You are fucking some human bimbo, so it's over. I'm engaged to Eric" she said.

"Eric!" he shouted and she smiled.

"Bye Godric" she said and hung up the phone. She slipped on the ring and went to get changed so she and Pam could open the bar. She began working and then Pam came over and gasped when she spotted the ring.

"It's beautiful" she said and Keely smiled.

"I know" she said and then smiled and began childishly dancing in her spot.


	12. Chapter 12

"Pam?" Keely called a while later, after closing up the bar.

"Pam?" she called.

"Where the hell is she?" she muttered.

"Hello there beautiful" she heard a voice say and spun around.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked and he smirked and she screamed as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and tried to fight him off as she was thrown into a pool of wet cement. She screamed and tried to get out and then gasped she felt a hand grab hers and pull her out of the cement. She quickly wiped off what she could and saw Eric and Pam looking at her.

"Ok who the fuck did that and when do I get to eat him for breakfast?" she snarled.

"Bill Compton" Pam said and she growled and then gasped as Eric threw her over his shoulder.

"You are aware I can walk right?" she asked as he and Pam ran with her back to Fangstasia.

"Yes but I get an amazing view of your ass" he replied and she rolled her eyes. She and Pam headed straight for their bathrooms as Eric went to see Bill.

"Did you kill him?" Pam asked as she and Keely saw Eric enter the bar.

"Please tell me you killed him, because I will never get all this cement out of my hair" Keely said and he looked at her and smiled.

"I liked it better short" he said and she looked at him and he smiled when he saw the ring on her finger.

"I give him a much worse punishment" he said and turned to go to his own room.

"Rubin was the one who tried to kill me and Keely" Pam said and he froze and turned and looked at them.

"I took him out, after I got out the cement and then went to find you and Keely" she said and he sighed.

"Great, on top of everything I'm out an assassin" he said and she looked at him.

"I have zero patience with that shit" she replied calmly.

"You need a shower" Keely said and he looked at her and Pam rolled her eyes and walked off.

"If you say so" he said and she squealed when he grabbed her and ran them both into his shower. She gasped as the hot water ran over her cold body. She sighed when she felt him washing her hair for her.

"So you like it short huh?" she asked and he smirked at her.

"Short and curly" he said and she smiled.

"Then tomorrow night you can take me to the hairdresser and then shopping" she said and he chuckled.

"With pleasure" he said and she smiled.

Eric entered his office and froze when he saw the male in his chair.

"Is it true?" he asked and Eric sighed and shut the door.

"About you and Keely Eric, is it true?" he asked and Eric sighed.

"Yes" he said and Godric looked at him.

"Is she a game Eric? Is she just another passing fancy to you? I have known you for a thousand years and no girl has ever sparked your interest like her, not since Pamela. Is she just another game until you get bored? Is she..." Godric ranted and Eric looked at his maker.

"I love her" he said and Godric froze. Eric had never said he loved any woman, apart from Pam and even then he'd added 'as a daughter or annoying sister' at the end of it.

"What?" he asked and Eric nodded.

"I love her Godric. I love how she laughs, I love how she makes those adorable noises of frustration. I love how when she gets really angry, sparks flash in her dark eyes. I love her with my entire being" Eric admitted and Godric looked at him.

"Honestly?" he asked and Eric nodded. Godric looked at his progeny and felt the deep, passionate, very real feeling of love he had that Godric had never sensed before.

"Honestly" he said and Godric nodded.

"Eric, we need..." began the voice of the very female they were talking off. Keely entered the room with her new short hair in bouncy curls, her dark eyes sparkling as she stood in a baby pink jumper and brown, black, white and pink printed skirt and matching pink heels. She looked older than he remembered. She looked strong and confident and powerful.

"Oh shit" she said as she looked at Godric.

"I'll erm..." she said and turned to leave.

"Do you love him?" Godric asked and she stopped.

"Yes" she said and Godric looked at her, using Eric to sense her own feeling of pure love.

"Look at me" he said and she slowly turned and looked at him.

"You look beautiful Keely" he said and she looked away.

"Thank you" she said and he looked at her and saw Eric reach out and take her hand. He looked at their faces as they looked at each other. He smiled slightly when he saw the love in their eyes as they gazed at each other.

"When is the wedding?" he asked and they looked at him.

"Godric we..." Eric began.

"You don't need to explain. I see it when you look at her" he said and Keely smiled softly as she held Eric's hand.

"Well?" he asked and Eric smiled softly.

"In a month. June 8th, what would be her 18th birthday" he said and Godric smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" he said and Keely looked at him.

"I wanted to ask you to give me away but I can understand if it's too hard" she said and he looked at her.

"Patrick?" he asked and she smiled.

"I wanted you both" she said and he looked at her.

"I would be honoured" he said and she smiled.

"What was wrong my love?" Eric asked and she smiled.

"I was going to say we need another dancer but it doesn't matter" she said and he smiled.

"I'll have one here by tomorrow while you and Pam go shopping" he said and kissed her. She smiled and left the office.

"Godric I..." Eric began.

"You're marrying her Eric, that's all I need to know" he said and then with a brotherly hug, Godric flew out of the office. Eric went to the bar and saw Keely laughing as worked behind the bar with Chow. She looked like a fang-banger in her bright clothes in the dark bar but she looked sexier than anything he had ever seen in his life.

Keely smiled as she worked and then saw Eric in his chair on his phone. She jumped slightly as her phone vibrated against her hip. She pulled it out of the little pocket and smiled and opened the message from Eric.

_Sorry to tell you my love but you look like a fang-banger._

She laughed and texted him back with a grin.

Eric looked at his phone and opened her reply.

_I am fucking a vampire so I am a fang-banger only I have fangs too. So that makes us both fang-bangers :P_

He had to force back a laugh at her comment. He looked over to the bar and saw her looking at him with a smirk. He smirked at her and she winked and blew him a kiss then went back to work.

**This is the final chapter. I do have the next season written but I'm not going to upload it unless you guys want it. If you liked this story check out my new story featuring Eric, Pam and Eric's other playfully and cheeky daughter, Juliana. Thanks :D**


End file.
